In the current business of Internet finance, the ability to control the risk determines the development advancement of a financial business. Risk control refers to the various measures and methods taken by a risk manager, to eliminate or lower the various possibilities of risk events, or by a risk controller to reduce the loss when the risk events occur. In the Internet loan business, the on-line process of inputting a risk class notification letter parallel to the traditional business still requires a user to enter character by character by comparison according to the risk control requirement, to ensure that the user clearly understands obligations and to avoid risks. However, the current input method still uses the traditional keyboard mode. There is still no good solution to improve the user's operational efficiency in restricted conditions.
The current risk control require a defined content text and a person's actual name be entered manually, and the entry process cannot be omitted. There is no feasible alternative as to how to expeditiously improve the spelling efficiency of Chinese characters on a mobile terminal.